


Romulus and Remus

by TheSprout



Series: Blood Moon [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Blow Job, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Fantasy AU, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Otabek has had a rough night, but Yuri does not let him rest, he is too thirsty for more. Lucky for him, Otabek's friend is always ready to help, and Yuri cannot wait to sink his sharp teeth in his neck.Part 2 of Dirty Dracula.





	Romulus and Remus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> **I _strongly_ suggest that you read part 1 before reading this one. There is literally one (1) line of plot in [Dirty Dracula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572984) and you kind of need to read it to fully enjoy this AU, so if you only want to read one of my works for this series, read the first one! **
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to every one who left comments/kudos/bookmarks on Dirty Dracula, they mean so much to me I had to write 5496 words to thank you.
> 
> Thank you [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) for the beta reading <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The knocks on the door take Otabek out of a deep and dreamless sleep. He does not stir, he does not turn, he is not even sure he actually heard something, it might have been a street noise rising through the thin window. Sprawled across the bed, his breathing is so light that one could think he is dead. He falls back asleep.

The second time the door trembles he opens his eyes, just long enough to look at the nightstand and give a sense to the red numbers on the alarm clock. 4:17pm. He has slept over twenty-four hours and is nowhere near ready to getting out of bed. With a painful grunt, he rolls over to bury his head in the pillow. His whole body hurts, his muscles are sore and his bones scream. His headache is so bad, it is as if every strand of his hair was painful. Just lying motionless make him clench his teeth. He feels kind of sick. He has probably eaten something stupid again. Something that was already dead for too long or poisonous weeds, maybe nettles.

He is like an old man with a bad hangover. An old man who ran a marathon and then got wasted on cheap alcohol.

He thought it would get easier with the years, but it just becomes worse every month. Every time he needs to rest longer and his body protests more painfully. His bones ache after being distorted, his skin itches from the stretch, his guts struggle to digest whatever had looked like food to his alter ego.

He has started to think that a day would come where he would simply not wake up.

At least he is not alone. It does not change his condition, but it sure does make it less terrible.

He is pretty sure he has got a bad wound on his leg and he cannot remember where it is from. He needs to stop fighting with the others, he already does a fairly poor job at not injuring himself.

How he manages to come back home every time is a mystery. How he has not killed anybody in the neighborhood yet is another one. He is always very careful to leave the city ahead of time, but he can never be sure he will not wander back on his tracks during the night. He has already moved four times after reading local news about bloody murders, and although he can never be sure it was him, he would rather leave the place not to risk plunging the same city into mourning twice.

The knocks on the door resonate again, and he winces as the sound hits his eardrums and pierces his brain. The neighbor is a pain in the ass. She complains about the way he parks his bike in the courtyard, about his mailbox that is full to the top, about his comings and goings at ungodly hours. It is concerning how such a small woman has the nerve to come to him and rant about the noises she hears at night, when anybody with the slightest hint of survival instinct would double-lock their door and pray never to meet the thing that growls through the walls.

“Go away!” he rumbles in his pillow, hopefully loud enough to scare her away.

He blinks. 4:18pm. He lets himself drift into unconsciousness again, hoping to forget the pain in his joints and the gurgling in his stomach. The sheets are warm and soft. The thick curtains only let in the tiniest ray of sunlight. He can feel the sweet embrace of sleep, he falls in a beautiful dream. A dream of white clouds and blue sky. He knows he must be terribly exhausted to have these ridiculous thoughts. There is an angel looking down on him. His skin is pale like the clouds and his golden hair forms a glowing aureole. His eyes sparkle under his thin lashes. There is a smile on his pink lips and Otabek smiles back despite himself. It has been years since he has last had such a sweet dream. The angel’s cheekbones catch the light when his grin widens. He is so close Otabek can see how wet and glimmering his lips are. It is like his he going to peck his cheek, like he wants to kiss his neck. His tiny canines are adorably pointy.

Otabek has never jumped out of bed so fast.

“HOLY SHIT!”

He pulls the blanket with him and sends his visitor rolling on the floor with a muffled thump. He gets extremely dizzy from standing up so quickly and for a second he wonders if he is even actually awake, but there is a light chuckle behind the bed.

“How did you get in?” Otabek gasps as he clenches the fabric of the blanket against himself in a strange moment of modesty. He likes to sleep naked.

There is a flip of blond hair, and a giggly face appears above the mattress.

“It was open.”

Otabek curses himself as he tries to catch his breath and stop an upcoming heart failure. It would not be the first time he forgot to lock the door.

“Get out!” he says, still half convinced this is just a bad dream.

“I just arrived!”

“And I said ‘go away’.”

“You look like shit, Altin.”

Otabek frowns.

“I read your name on the mailbox. You should check it, it’s full.”

Otabek clenches his teeth as he watches in disbelief his intruder sit on the bed and extend his legs in front of him. He wears a gray hoodie and skinny black jeans. There are leopard prints on his socks and Otabek cannot believe he has taken the time to take off his shoes on the doormat and make himself at home. The teenager curls and uncurls his tiny toes in front of him as he leans against the headboard and checks his phone. He would look like any other sixteen-year-old but the white light of the device illuminates his perfect skin and the sharp angle of his cheekbones. When he looks up from his screen he sees that Otabek is still looking at him and flashes him the most innocent smile Otabek has ever seen. _What a cute trap_.

His guest does not seem to be ready to leave any time soon, and Otabek’s heart refuses to calm down. He bitterly accepts that his hibernation is over, he has to work tonight anyway. He promises himself he will take more days off next month.

Otabek sighs and picks up boxers from the floor. He walks around the bed and fumbles in the drawer of the nightstand, ignoring the protests, he ties Yuri’s left wrist to the headboard.

“What the fuck?” Yuri growls.

“Listen, Edward…”

“Yuri.”

“Whatever. There’s no lock on the bathroom door. I need to take a piss and have a shower, and I’d rather you didn’t bite my ass while I wash my hair.”

“That’d just be payback.”

Otabek tousles Yuri’s hair and Yuri hisses.

“Should’ve killed you in your sleep.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

 

Yuri hates this pair of cuffs with his damned soul, but when he hears the sound of the shower he imagines Otabek, all wet and lathering his abs under the hot stream, and he has trouble breathing. He admits he probably would have sneaked in to help him wash his back if he was not attached to the headboard.

 

“Want some eggs?” Otabek asks as he comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

This is what Yuri came for. Otabek is only wearing sweatpants, the duvet on his chest holds thousands of tiny droplets and his skin glimmers with the steam of the bathroom. His hair is slicked back and dripping down his muscular back. He walks to the kitchen and places a frying pan on the stove.

“Thanks, I’ve already eaten. Someone tried to grope me in the subway.”

Otabek winces and Yuri feels extremely satisfied.

“I had fun last time,” Yuri says.

“I don’t usually sleep with the same person twice.”

“Same. They get kind of cold afterward and that creeps me out.”

Otabek sighs. He does not look away from his breakfast in the sizzling pan.

“Hey, at least they don’t come back to annoy me,” Yuri argues.

“That’s a very good point.”

 

“Take me to the club tonight,” Yuri says a minute later when Otabek sits crossed legged on the bed and balances his plate on his knee. He takes a big bite and chews for long second before looking up at Yuri.

“No.”

“I’m bored.”

“That looks like your problem.”

“Please?”

“They won’t let you in.”

“They will if I’m with the DJ.”

“I’m not your babysitter.”

“Alright,” Yuri sighs bitterly. “I bought a new dress and this crowd around the club… It makes me thirsty.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Otabek says as he lazily points at Yuri with his fork. “You’ll spend the night right here, tied to this bed, getting blue balls in your tight jeans.”

“You’ll fuck me before leaving.”

“What if I don’t?”

Yuri pouts. Rejection does not feel good. Nobody ever refuses to fuck him. Strangers fuck him.  Straight men fuck him. He has had priests bang his ass like it was the only purpose of their life. It has been like that for ninety-seven years and it is not about to change for an idiot who barks at the moon.

“You’re not the best I’ve had,” Yuri says. After a century of practice he is sorry to note that he is still unable to lie properly.

“You came back.”

“Because I was bored.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not into bestiality.”

Otabek shrugs.

“I’m a cat person but I’ll make an exception for a cute puppy.”

Not an eyebrow moves on Otabek’s face as he chews silently.

“Do you lick your balls in public like other dogs?”

Otabek’s forks clinks against his plate as he jabs a bit too hard at his eggs. He looks up and Yuri practically glows with delight when he realizes he has touched a nerve.

“You can sniff my butt but I won’t let you hump my leg.”

Very slowly, Otabek stands up, goes to put his plate in the sink, walks around the bed, and unties Yuri’s wrist from the headboard. He stands still and looks down on his tiny body, and for a second Yuri is worried he will let him to leave and push him out the door. Otabek sighs slightly and Yuri curls up under his severe gaze.

Yuri yelps when Otabek lifts him and throws him in the middle of the bed like a ragdoll. He forces Yuri on his knees and yanks his jeans and briefs down to bare his ass. Yuri giggles again in satisfaction. He looks over his shoulder and grins.

“Who’s a good boy?”

Oh, Otabek would have fucked that ass raw on the spot. He pulls down his pants hastily, but when he pushes a finger in he realizes Yuri is already slick and loose. _What a dirty brat_. Yuri takes advantage of his moment of surprise to wiggle out of his pants, push him back on the mattress and straddle him.

“I didn’t walk over here in the middle of the day to watch you sleep and chase your tail,” Yuri scowls as he digs his fingers in Otabek’s abs and rolls his ass on his cock. He takes off his hoodie and his shirt in one move and reaches behind him to position himself.

“No one says no to me.”

And he lowers himself on Otabek’s length, not stopping until he is fully sat on his hips and he feels so stretched, he hisses between his teeth.

Otabek knows he should not let him take control like that, but seeing his tiny body take him in entirely, feeling him shudder on his cock and clench his thin thighs around him makes him lose any trace of willpower he had. When Yuri does not move Otabek thrusts up and earns a soft gasp. Soon Yuri bounces up and down his shaft, his ass cheeks slapping on his thighs with each move, his throbbing cock leaking between them.

Yuri arches his back and leans forward just enough to run his slender fingers on Otabek’s chest. His nails scratch his nipples and Yuri follows the line of his muscles down his stomach to feels the hairy mess on his lower abs. Yuri reaches for his own cock but whines when Otabek catches his wrists and thrusts in him harder. Before he knows it, Yuri is not the one in charge anymore and his thighs tremble too hard to resist when Otabek has him jump up and down on his dick with every hip thrust. Yuri’s head falls back as he arches even more and stutters incoherent moans. When his jaw falls slack and he cries louder, Otabek pulls out completely and holds his hips firmly.

Yuri gasps for air and opens wide eyes when he suddenly feels empty. He cannot help a frustrated whine as he tries to rub his ass on Otabek and he is denied all contact.

“You brought this on yourself,” Otabek says when Yuri’s eyelids flutter in incomprehension.

He roughly pushes him to the side and grabs his ass as he kneels behind him.

“If you come before I tell you, you spend the night tied here,” he warns.

And he pushes in, listening to Yuri’s sobs as he stretches his rim again. It is not slick enough anymore, it is harsh, and burning, but Yuri has asked to be fucked, and no one says no to Yuri.

Tears glimmer on Yuri’s cheeks and Otabek quickens his pace. Yuri’s back arches and his body shakes as Otabek fucks him into the mattress without restrain. He tightens his fist the base of Yuri’s cock to remind him their deal as he sees his pale fingers clench around the fabric of the sheets. Otabek feels the tight rim drag on his shaft every time he pushes in and out and watches Yuri bite the pillow with a muffled cry. Otabek does not slow down or soften his moves. It is too late to have regrets now.

“Please,” Yuri whimpers weakly, thin strands of hair stuck to his wet lips and partially hiding his bright red cheeks.

Otabek reaches his climax quickly, spilling inside Yuri with one last deep and rough thrust. He watches the cum dribble on the bed as Yuri rolls on his back.

Yuri is beautiful. Sprawled on the bed, naked, panting softly as he catches his breath. His face is flushed and wet, his traits are distorted in a bitter wince, like a child being scolded after doing something silly. His eyebrows are still slightly furrowed with pain and he does not seem to know whether he is more ashamed or angry.

“Touch yourself,” Otabek orders as he stands up from the bed.

Yuri whines but Otabek has already pulled up his pants.

His dick is hard and aching, and there is no word to express how humiliated he feels when his hand reaches for it despite himself, and he immediately spills on his fingers. It is the most frustrating orgasm he has ever had, sadly desperate, almost pitiful under Otabek’s dark eyes. It is not half the shadow of what he had expected, and he now feels absolutely filthy being covered in his own cum.

Very slowly he brings his legs together and rolls on his side to curl up on himself. Otabek bends over the bed to catch Yuri’s chin and have him look up.

“Don’t be mad baby boy, you got what you deserved.”

“You’re an asshole,” Yuri mumbles.

Otabek could apparently not care less, and with a growl of frustration Yuri stands up and gets dressed.

“Go home, shower, and find something to wear,” Otabek says as he pushes him out the door.

“You’ll never see me again.”

“I’ll be at the club around 1am.”

“I’m not going.”

“See you there.”

Yuri stumbles in the hallway and the door slams behind him. It opens again a second later, just long enough for Otabek to throw Yuri his sneakers. Yuri only manages to catch one and bends to pick up the other from the floor. He hears the lock turn before he can look up. _What a dickhead._

 

Otabek lets himself fall flat on the bed and rubs his face with his hand. His pillow smell like conditioner and is still wet where it was bitten. He sighs deeply.

He has learned a lot of things since he woke up.

His name is Yuri. He likes leopard prints. His hoodie reeks of cats. He is bold enough to walk into the lion’s den and poke it awake.

  
  


The barman is handsome. A bit too chatty with the clients, clearly too enthusiastic, but objectively handsome. Maybe his tight shirt and his strong hands do the trick. His smile is stupid though, Yuri thinks. His teeth almost glow in the dark like he is in a toothpaste commercial. He gives an obnoxious wink at a pretty girl’s cleavage as he agitates his shaker vigorously. _Gross_.

He does not blink when Yuri orders a beer despite looking like a soon-to-be fourteen years old, and so Yuri forgives his poor manners.

From his barstool he can see the DJ. Otabek is looking down at his deck with his usual focused expression. He probably cannot hear or see the crowd in front of him with his headphones and the spotlights. He will not be free for another half hour.

Yuri orders a new drink. He does not look away from the man behind the bar, and sucks on his straw as he watches him wipe the cocktail glasses dry. After a few minutes the man stops, puts down the glass he was holding, and wipes his hands. He walks up to Yuri and leans against the bar.

“See something you like, sweetheart?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“I can tell. How about we find somewhere a bit less busy?”

Yuri smiles.

“Mila, you’re up,” the man says above his shoulder as he watches Yuri jump from his stool.

Yuri knows he has a type. Athletic men, short brown hair, confident. The ones with a golden skin that smells sweet and tastes like syrup when he sinks his teeth in their neck.

He follows the barman to the back of the club but his fantasy is short-lived. Otabek is waiting for them, leaning against a backdoor and partially hiding the words “STAFF ONLY” with his back.

“Move!” Yuri spits, but to his surprise the two men ignore him completely.

“Beks, you could have answered my texts,” the barman says, “I wasn’t sure you made it home.”

“Did you bite my leg?” Otabek asks abruptly.

“Maybe,” the other shrugs.

Otabek winces but does not ask further. He looks down at Yuri and seems to hesitate for a second.

“Yuri, this is Jean,” he eventually says with a tilt of the head toward the other man. “Jean, Dracula.”

“Jackass.”

“Oh oh…” Jean chuckles as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “You could have told me he was here Beks, I almost got a free blood work.”

Yuri does not look sorry for a second, if anything, he is bitter to be denied his prey once again.

“I’d have taken your wallet, I’m not a fucking charity,” he mumbles between his teeth, before turning to Otabek. “Is he…?”

Otabek has a small nod.

“Yuri, Jean is family,” he says with dark eyes. “You bite him, I eat you.”

“I’m sure he’ll behave, right Yuri?” Jean smiles as he pats Yuri on the back.

Yuri offers a forced smile and his fangs reflect the blue light of the club. The two men exchange a few more words that Yuri cannot hear under the music. He can see that they glance at him a couple of times, but he remains left out of the conversation and twitches with frustration. When Otabek tells him to wait for them outside, he hisses and disappears in the crowd.

Sure enough, he is waiting for them when they walk out of the club. He has stopped at the cloakroom and wears a red coat that flares like a cape. Only a few strands of his blond hair are visible under his scarlet hood.

Jean as a hearty laugh.

“I like your style, Princess.”

Yuri waits for Otabek’s reaction but his expression remains imperturbable. Yuri has a brash smile.

“You love it.”

Otabek slaps his butt sharply and Yuri jumps a few steps ahead of the two others.

“That’s one tiny ass for two big bad wolves, Beks.”

“I guess you’ll have to play the grandma.”

  


Saying that Jean’s apartment is big would be a lie, but he does not sleep in his kitchen, and that is already good enough. Otabek knows the place and does not ask before taking a beer out of the fridge, opening it with his teeth. He watches Jean tickle Yuri as he pushes him in the bedroom. Yuri falls back on the bed and giggles for a hot second before tensing and curling up like a cat, his teeth clacking a few inches away from Jean’s fingers.

“Careful, Jean,” Otabek says as he leans against the doorframe.

But Jean is already engrossed in the idea of getting Yuri and himself naked as quickly as possible. Otabek takes a sip of his beer as he watches them wrestle to peel Yuri’s impossibly tight pants off his slender legs. Soon Yuri lies on the sheet with only his red panties, and Otabek takes a moment to appreciate Jean’s silence as he takes in the sight in front of him.

“Beks, you’re spoiling me.”

“He’s a brat, and now he knows where you live. You’re welcome.”

He drinks again as Jean kisses every inch of Yuri’s milky thighs. Yuri lazily runs his fingers in Jean’s hair and Jean hooks a thumb in his panties to take them off. He then gently pushes Yuri to have him roll on his stomach, straddles his legs, and place one hand one each ass cheek before spreading them apart.

“Look how small he is, the size of my hands... It’s never gonna fit.”

Otabek smirks behind his beer as Yuri sighs and rolls his eyes.

Jean reaches under the bed and sits back on Yuri to drizzle lube between his cheeks. Yuri wiggles on the sheet at the cold sensation but stays flat on his stomach. Otabek is strangely satisfied not to see him arch his back and raise his ass.

Yuri moans softly as Jean works him open with his fingers. His cheeks become a sweet shade of pink and his breathing gets louder. Jean covers his back in kisses and pulls his hips up to have him on his knees.

Otabek is hard in his jeans, terribly tight under his belt, but he stays by the door, not missing a second of the scene before him. He watches Yuri gasp when Jean pushes the head of his cock past his rim, he watches how Yuri’s knees slide farther apart and his back bends to push back against Jean as he takes him in entirely.

“Fuck…” Jean pants as he bottoms out.

Yuri whimpers and glances at Otabek. He feels his heavy gaze on him, his eyes on every part of his body, and it gives him goosebumps. He starts moving, rolling his hips to fuck himself on Jean’s cock. Jean picks up quickly and holds his hips as he thrusts inside him again and again. Yuri’s body moves in hypnotizing waves, starting on his round ass, following the curve of his spine, and fading with the subtle shudder of his shoulders as he pants. His moans get louder each time Jean pushes in and it is not long before he babbles in the sheets.

“Faster… oh fuck… OH JEAN!”

Otabek twitches. He has had enough. He puts down his empty beer bottle a bit too strongly on the chest of drawers and takes off his shirt. By the time he gets on the bed he is naked, and Jean stops in confusion when Otabek kneels next to him. Yuri whines when Jean pulls out and Otabek has the slightest tilt of the chin to tell Jean to move aside. Jean blinks.

“Seriously?”

Otabek does not say anything. He keeps his brows slightly furrowed and his lips pinched. Jean straightens up to face him, and even when they are both kneeling on the bed, Jean is several inches taller than Otabek.

As frustrated as he is, Yuri watches with curiosity when the two men tense and look at each other without blinking. They are so close and focused it looks like they are about to kiss, or to fight. It lasts a few seconds before Jean sighs and moves to the side. Otabek settles between Yuri’s legs and brushes his back lightly. On second thought, he does not really like to share his things.

Jean moves in front of Yuri and Yuri raises his eyebrows. He briefly glances at Otabek over his shoulder and licks his lips.

“Jean…” Otabek warns.

Of all the people he knows, only Jean could seriously consider the idea of putting his dick in Yuri’s mouth. He lives with this subtle mix of guts and foolishness that will probably lead him to die too young in a ridiculous situation.

“Beks, if you’ve never had someone suck your dick without using their teeth I’m sorry for you. I’m sure he can do it without leaving bite marks,” Jeans says as he brushes Yuri’s cheek with his thumb.

“It’s alright, I’ve done it before,” Yuri says as he opens his mouth eagerly.

“See?” Jean beams.

“Yuri, the men you sucked off, how are they doing now?” Otabek asks sternly.

“All dead,” Yuri smiles as he watches Jean flinch. “Relax,” he adds, “there wasn’t a scratch on their dick. Look…”

And Otabek and Jean hold their breath as Yuri grabs Jean’s hand and takes two of his fingers deep in his mouth, pulling them in and out and coating them in saliva. Jean swallows as he watches his pink lips tighten around his fingers and feels his tongue lick them fervently. He takes back his hand and grabs a fistful of blond hair to yank Yuri’s head back. Yuri opens his mouth and flicks out his tongue to lap at the head of Jean’s cock. Slowly Jean pushes in and Yuri takes inch after inch, pulls back and forward again, until his lips are stretched around the base.

“Shit… If I die like that, I’m fine with it.”

Otabek shakes his head but can’t hide a slight smile. He holds Yuri’s ass still and presses his cock between his cheeks. Yuri moans as Otabek fills him and starts moving inside him at a steady pace. He sucks Jean’s cock messily, drooling on his own chin and whimpering when Jean pushes his head down on his shaft. Jean’s hand in his hair pulls on his scalp when he holds him firmly.

“Breath through your nose, Princess.”

Yuri gags when Jean slides down his throat and keeps pressing deeper. Yuri’s eyes water and Jean comes with a groan, pulling out to come on Yuri’s tongue and red cheeks. Yuri gasps for air and his hair gets stuck on his face as he licks his lips.

Otabek circles Yuri’s chest with his arms and pulls him up to have him sit on his knees against his chest. He rests his head in the crook of his neck as he keeps thrusting inside him. Yuri feels incredibly small in his arms. He is trembling, all red and sweaty, dirty, and begging for more.

Jean take Yuri’s cock in his hand and Yuri cries more loudly with every stroke. When Jean takes him in his mouth, Yuri lets his head fall back on Otabek’s shoulder with a strangled sigh. He feverishly reaches back to tangle his fingers in Otabek’s hair as he brushes the top of Jean’s head with his other hand. He feels Otabek so deep inside him, and his strong arms hold him incredibly tight. Jean’s mouth is ridiculously hot and wet, his tongue expresses the most passionate worship. Yuri has never felt so overwhelmed, it is nothing like the experiences he has had before.

Yuri spills in Jean’s mouth and his muscles clench around Otabek’s cock as he lets out the loveliest, broken moan. Otabek empties himself inside Yuri and holds him tight as they both go through the fading waves of their climax.

For long minutes they all lie silently, catching their breath and resting their bodies. Nested between them, Yuri finds his spot on the bed particularly comfortable. He can hear their breathing soften, Otabek’s arm gets heavier on Yuri’s chest and Jean turns to pull the blanket over himself.

Yuri wiggles out of the bed quietly. He looks back at the two men and stops for a second. Without their clothes they almost look like perfect twins. Otabek does not have his usual severe expression, Jean’s blue eyes are closed and his bright smile has faded. Side by side on the pillows it is impossible to tell which one of them is taller than the other. Everything that makes them different from each other is gone, only remain their dark hair, their wide shoulders, and their strong arms.

Yuri turns around and kneels to look under the bed, but he cannot find his panties. He curses Jean for throwing them God-knows-where, hastily gets dressed, and has a last glance at Otabek and Jean before silently closing the door behind him.

He is already a few steps down the street when he hears Otabek’s voice behind him.

“Forgot something?”

Yuri turns to see him hold the tiniest piece of red lace and ribbons. He grunts and tries to snatch them back but Otabek is quicker and puts the panties back in his own pocket.

“This is what happens when you sneak out like a thief,” he scowls, and Yuri could swear he hears resentment in his voice.

“I wasn’t gonna watch you sleep.”

“I can drive you home.”

“I’ll walk.”

“You’re alone.”

“Worried someone will tie me, gag me, and take me home?”

“Some people are into weird shit.”

Yuri shrugs and his hood falls a little bit farther over his eyes. They walk silently for a moment, Otabek follows Yuri and realizes he has no idea where he lives. He soon understands that Yuri has walked quite a long way to come and wake him up in the afternoon. Even with the subway it is not a short trip.

They arrive in the old town and Yuri stops in front of a large wrought iron gate.

“I don’t know what I was expecting,” Otabek notes blandly.

Through the metal bars, he can see how the moonlight illuminates the gravel alleys and reflects on the polished surfaces of the marbles stones. The graveyard is particularly silent in the dead of night.

“Come on, I’ll show you my tombstone!” Yuri says as he pushes the gate open.

Otabek does not move and Yuri sighs at his obvious lack of humor.

“I live over there,” he says as he gestures toward the outline of a tall building, a few hundred feet in front of them. “It’s just quicker to cut through the graveyard.”

They listen to the crunch of the gravel under their feet as they walk side by side. Otabek feels more and more stupid as they progress farther from the entrance. He convinces himself that Yuri would have tried something earlier if it were his intention, but still, nothing feel right about following him, his tiny ass, and his pointy fangs in a cemetery at 4 in the morning.

“Are there… others like you in the area?” he asks to break the silence and try to lighten the atmosphere.

“How would I know?”

Otabek shrugs.

“It’s not like I can yell at the moon and count how many idiots yell back,” Yuri says.

“The one who bit you, where is he now?”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be here.”

There is a silence before Yuri speaks again.

“I’d be ripping his fucking head off and cutting his body into tiny pieces to burn the shit out of him, and then I’d use his ashes as cat litter.”

Otabek smiles for himself, hidden by the night.

“What?” Yuri asks, “You don’t want to kill the guy who bit you?”

Otabek shrugs again.

“You know who he is?”

Silence.

“Motherfucker, you know!” Yuri jumps with excitement. “Did you kill him yet?”

“No.”

“Why? It’s so fucking nice to lick your own asshole that you’re grateful you can do it once a month?”

Otabek shakes his head.

“I was mad, but told you… He’s family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [Tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
